


Lazy Day

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [589]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: HI Bethany! If it's not too much trouble, can you write a fluffy infantilism Destiel with baby Dean having a lazy day with his Daddy and it's full of cuddles and maybe a nap/bottles/maybe diapers if it's not too much trouble thank you!





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (on my blog) December 14, 2014

Cas knew by the way Dean had been acting that it was going to be an easy laid-back day.

Sam was out on a solo hunt, leaving Cas and Dean alone, and Dean had aged down, immediately starting to cuddle with Cas, which Cas accepted happily, keeping his arms wrapped around the Winchester, as Cas changed to an animated movie for Dean and him to watch.

“Daddy…” Dean murmured softly. “Daddy, hungry.”

“My little boy is hungry, is he?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, and Cas heard his stomach growl.

“Alright then. Daddy will get you something to eat.” Cas said, getting up and leaving to the kitchen.

Cas came back with some food and a bottle, and he helped Dean eat, before Dean relaxed back on Cas, Cas holding the bottle to Dean’s lips, and Dean started sucking down the contents.

“Your drink good Dean?” Cas asked, looking down at Dean, who was happily drinking the contents.

“Mmm.” Dean nodded, snuggling further into Cas’ side.

Cas smiled softly, keeping an arm wrapped around Dean’s body, while Dean drank his bottle.

_

The two lounged, not doing much that day.

Dean played with his stuffies and other toys while watching Cas fold laundry, and afterwards, Cas had a tickle fight with Dean, making the Winchester fall on the floor, laughing and squealing.

After another bottle, and more snuggles with Cas and stuffies, Cas saw Dean’s eyes start to droop.

“Is my young one tired? Ready for a nap, Dean?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Dean nodded, already starting to slump against the couch he was leaning by.

“You know we need to get a diaper on you before you sleep Dean.”

Dean murmured an unintelligible response, and lifted his arms, so Cas could pick Dean up.

Cas carried Dean into his room, pulling out a mat to place Dean on, before he removed Dean’s pants and briefs, retrieving a diaper and the baby powder.

He sprinkled on the powder, before he started to wrap the diaper around Dean, watching as Dean grew more and more tired.

“Alright, nap time, little one.” Cas said, scooping the freshly diapered Winchester up and over to the head of the bed, where he tucked him in.

“Ni’, ni’ Daddy.” Dean said, as Cas tucked Dean in.

“Sweet dreams, little one.” Cas said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead, watching him fall asleep.


End file.
